The present invention is an improvement over the thermocouple assembly disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,239 in that the present invention is structured so that it can be inexpensively manufactured and yet provide an assembly that will provide the most accurate temperature sensing of the surface on which it is mounted. The thermocouple assembly in the aforesaid patent, while capable of providing accurate temperature measuring of a surface on which it is mounted, is costly to manufacture because it requires particular metal cutting and machining operations of the end of a sheath of thermocouple conductors, special handling of the conductors to maintain insulative conditions between the conductors up to the junction, and the adding of weldments to the sheath and thereafter the machining of the weldments in order to obtain a knife-edge configuration. Thus, the thermocouple head structure in the assembly of the above patent is difficult and expensive to make.